Freddy vs Jason 3: The Nightmare Warriors
This one is much better than Freddy vs Jason 2 and The Future of Freddy vs Jason. Your favorite''' '''Characters are back like Yesenia Miller, Selena Miller and more. Plot The Nightmare Warriors sees Jason Voorhees had come back after 2 years in Freddy vs Jason 2: Freddy's Revenge. In Jason's mind, Freddy Krueger sent him to go to Springwood again to kills the millers girls. The next morning, Yesenia come back to Springwood with her friends, Peter and his wife, Mary Jane to see her sister again. While they're talking, Yesenia and Selena is visited by Maggie who tries to convince them to join a group who have fought and survived by Freddy in the past. Annoyed by their visitor, Yesenia sends Maggie away. Then, Yesenia, Peter and Mary Jane left to the store for supplies for the party and leaving Selena alone. Elsewhere, Stephaine Kimble and Alice Johnson experience visions of Freddy and Jason. Then, Jason attacks and kidnapped Selena. After discovering that Freddy may come back, Yesenia flees the scene as the police arrive. Somewhere far away, Selena woke up and saw that Freddy came after 2 years! Then, Freddy told her that he'll rule the world instead Springwood. Meanwhile, Yesenia and her friends boards a train to Baltimore, Maryland to look for Maggie and her group. Meanwhile, Stephanie, her father Steven, Alice and her son, Jacob show up at Maggie and Neil's house where Laurie Strode lived. When Yesenia and her friends arrives, Maggie gets everyone settled and begins to tell them about her goals. They are interrupted by Jason who comes crashing through the door and kills Steven. Everyone escapes. Meanwhile, the survivors went to a motel and Maggie suggests that they visit her father, Gordon Russell to use the Necronomicon to defeat the killers. Unimpressed, Tommy breaks away from the group and goes solo. At the Capitol, Jason's put in a holding cell. Then, he's visited by Freddy who told him that they team up to rule the world. Then, Jason accepts when he hears that his old enemies—including Tommy—will be coming for them. Then, Freddy appoints him the general of his Deadite army and repairs his decomposed body. Meanwhile, the group (minus Stephanie, Jacob, Yesenia and her friends who remain at the motel) also arrive at the Capitol and are locked up with Maggie, Neil, and Rennie who takes to visit Freddy. Then, Freddy transforms back into his burned, demonic form, and reveals that he has bonded with the Necronomicon and possesses all of its powers. Then, Russell attacks Freddy with his own glove, but Maggie turns the blades back on him and kills him. After a while, she reveals her true identity as Freddy's daughter, Katharine Krueger and attacks Neil and Rennie. Then, Laurie feels Rennie's death and uses her telekinesis to break out of her cell. As she and Alice escape, Jason and his army of Deadites descend on Washington. Laurie Strode and Alice fight and destroy a Freddy-controlled robot to acquire the Necronomicon. Meanwhile, Tommy confronts Jason on the streets of Washington as he and the Deadites cut a swath of destruction across the city. While opening fire on his nemesis, Tommy's attacked by winged Deadites who take him to Freddy. Back at the motel, Jacob, Stephanie, Yesenia and her friends fall asleep and Freddy possesses the latter. Then, Stephanie/Freddy seduces and attacks them who forcing Jacob to call his mother. Then, Alice hears her son's cries and uses her Dream Master powers to transport herself and Laurie into Jacob's nightmare. During the fight, Freddy lets Stephanie alive and escapes with Jacob and Yesenia. Still in the dreamscape, Laurie and Alice put Stephanie's skin back on and she wakes up, unharmed. At the White House, Tommy, Jacob, Selena and Yesenia are being held as hostage by Freddy, Jason, and Maggie. Disguised as the President, Freddy addresses the nation, describing his new policy "no kid left alive" and the carnage he plans to cause all over the world. Having seen Freddy's broadcast, Peter and the girls break into a nearby pawn shop for weapon and head to the White House. As it rains blood in Washington, Peter, Mary Jane, Alice, Laurie and Stephanie plan their way into the White House. Upset by Laurie and Alice's bickering, Stephanie wanders off alone. Then, the group are making a plan with a distraction and need to get in when an army of soldiers arrive to rescue the President. The tanks, helicopters and fighter jets battle the Deadites, but the soldiers suffer heavy losses and Freddy manifests in the clouds to blast the helicopters out of the sky. Meanwhile, Stephanie passes out and finds herself in the dream world. Then, she arrives at a church and meets Freddy who posing as a priest. He also told her that it was her destiny to become a killer like Jason. With a hockey mask, Stephanie leaves the church to fulfill her birthright and kill Jason. Back at the White House, Maggie and Jason break out in a fight, but are interrupted by Laurie who lands with tank in the middle of the room and Maggie died. As Peter rescues Jacob, Tommy, Selena and Yesenia, Alice confronts Freddy face-to-face like she did in the past and lied that she has a terminal illness and that her Dream Master abilities are weakened, so she can pass her powers to Jacob. As she dies, she releases the souls of the people that Freddy has killed in the past. Furious at his mother's death, Jacob declares that he's the Dream Master and surrounded by the spirits of Amanda Krueger and the Dream Warriors. Amanda and the other souls destroy the Deadite army, but Freddy quickly severs their connection to Earth by mortally wounding Jacob. As Laurie tends to Jacob and Yesenia battles Freddy, Tommy takes it upon himself to deal with Jason. In a closely-matched fight, he taunts Jason for never being able to kill him. Then, Stephanie appears and hurt her uncle with a machete. However, Freddy exploits this victory by absorbing Jason's soul to increase his own powers. As Selena struggles to read the Necronomicon's passages to banish Krueger, she's joined by the spirit of Emily Miller. Then, Selena and her spirit mom say the words to open the Deadite's dimension. Then, Freddy resists the vortex until the Necronomicon itself declares him unworthy and took his powers. Then, the human Freddy begs for forgiveness, but Yesenia don't believe him and shot him into the vortex with the shotgun. At the same time, Emily leaves to rejoin with the other spirits who died in the past. Around the same time, we see Jason's hand feeling for his head with Mrs. Voorhees' voice telling Jason that he can never die. The next morning, Yesenia, Selena and her friends bids farewell to Tommy, Laurie, Neil, Jacob, and Stephanie. Then, Yesenia and Selena's dad came and was worried about them. After that, they went home. When they went home, Jason's body was gone. Category:Horror Movies